A Soldier in Battle
by LOTRwolf
Summary: Whyn is a swordskilled young woman living in Edoras, but when tidings come of war, she and her family must leave for Helms Deep, where she disguises herself as a man to fight in battle. CHAPTER 6 UP AFTER LIKE...FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, and welcome to my story . . . thing. . . Anyways, I got this inspiration from a picture I saw from the Two Towers (extended version) when they're at Helms Deep. Eowyn was defending the Glittering Caves, you know the ones, and so . . . yeah. So why not do a story about another woman wanting to be a soldier?. . . And I own nothing but the character of Whyn (and the others that I make up too, and the horses. Hehe). So anyways, here's the beginning chapter and I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

A small girl was lying on her back, looking up into the blue sky atop a small hillock covered with swaying grass. Her hands were behind her head as she chewed on a piece of hay. The few clouds that were overhead swirled in and out of the young girl's sight. She could hear the distant neigh of horses from the vast stables of the city. Coming with the sound of the horses came a shrill, high-pitched whistle. The girl, as if on cue, jumped up from her grassy spot and looked out towards the city.

A wind picked up, causing the girl to squint as her golden hair flew behind her. The smell of the stables came with the wind, and she stood tall and erect, as if waiting for a sign.

The city stood a distance away from her grassy hill, but she knew she could still be seen from the wooden buildings perched on top of the stony hill the city was built upon. Rising above the domestic wooden buildings, gleaming in the afternoon sun, was the Golden Hall of Meduseld. She knew that there dwelt Théoden, King of the Mark of Rohan. This was Edoras, her home.

The whistle came again, and she jerked her head to the stables, seeing a tall figure just beyond them looking out towards her. She ran down her small hill and in the direction of the figure: her father.

"Whyn, how many times must I tell you not to wander too far from the city?" her father, Eohir told his small daughter as he picked a blade of grass from her hair.

"I'm sorry Papa, I just like to venture beyond the gates," the girl named Whyn told her father innocently. He laughed and shook his head.

"You're a troublesome one you are; but come now. Help me in the stables."

Whyn nodded her head as she followed her father. Soon they came upon the wooden stabling of the horses of Edoras, and they entered to the sound of many horses neighing and whinnying.

Eohir strode over to his chestnut mare. Whyn smiled as she reached up to pet her own horse. She had named him a long time ago, when she and her father raised him from a foal. His name was Derngold, named after her grandfather who had passed on many years ago, before she was even born.

Derngold looked at Whyn with kind brown eyes, as if an understanding between them was there. Whyn reached for a brush and started to groom her brown gelding as her father tended his own chestnut: Sadroth, named after Whyn's mother who had passed on giving birth to Whyn's younger sister Theohir.

Derngold nudged his nose into Whyn's shoulder, and she laughed as she attempted to climb the horse. She had the help of a stepping stool, and she was soon atop the horse's back, petting him lovingly.

"How will I get any brushing done when all you want to do is play?" she asked him. He neighed in reply as she continued to brush, promising she would ride him another time.

As she finished, Whyn patted Derngold's neck as she and her father made their way towards the city. As the dirt path led onwards up to the gate, they entered and passed the wooden houses as they located their own, standing off at the side with the snowy hills stretching beyond it.

Inside, Whyn pulled off her boots as her younger sister Theohir ran down the hall.

"I'm hungry!" she screamed as Eohir set down his own boots. He laughed as the small child gave a pouting look.

"Well then, let us go get dinner started," he informed the young one. He picked her up and carried her to another room in the small house, as Whyn watched them go. She decided she would wait for dinner rather than help cook it.

She passed in front of a long mirror and looked at herself. Her golden hair was slightly disheveled, with here and there a blade of grass intertwined within the strands. She wore no dress or skirts like the other girls, but wore a small tunic and breeches instead. She nodded proudly at her look and walked on.

Soon she came upon her father's sword, Grendhold, hanging from the wall and gleaming from the sunlight coming through a window. Whyn smiled broadly at the sword. One day that would be hers, when the time came. How she longed for that day when she could wield a sword like the Riders of Rohan did, or the soldiers. The women of the country of Rohan learned the art of sword-fighting long ago, and Whyn planned to be a shield maiden of Rohan someday.

A/N: So, this is when Whyn is around . . . probably 'round the age of 10 or so at this moment. Keep that in mind! Or not. Your choice. Eh……whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woah, I got Reviews already! I thought I wouldn't be getting any until like . . . after a few chapters or something. Hey, Nikki1, thanks for coming to check out my new story! ^_^ yay, I feel loved! So anyways, here cometh the 2nd installment of the fabled story! Erm . . . something along those lines, anyways. And now Whyn is a teenager. So . . . read the chapter already!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Whyn was sitting in her room, reading a book from their library. Her mother had collected many books during her lifetime, and had loved to read. Whyn also loved reading the books her mother had once read, and had basically read all the books she had possessed, yet she liked to read them over.  
Just as she was about to turn a page, her younger sister Theohir entered the room.  
"Where is the big wooden spoon Papa uses to stir the cauldron?"  
"Next to the hearth like it always is," replied Whyn, not bothering to look up from her book.  
"But I looked and it wasn't there!" whined the child.  
Whyn sighed. "Then go ask Papa where it is, I haven't been using it."  
  
Theohir stuck out her tongue and marched out of the room. Whyn shook her head.  
"Honestly, can I please just get a moment to myself?" she asked herself quietly.  
She continued to read her book, but only after a few minutes did her father Eohir step into the room. This time Whyn looked up.  
"I said nothing to her!" she pleaded, fearing that Theohir had told her father something that was not true to make up for her rudeness.  
"Calm down, child," he told her with a smile. "This is about nothing of the sort."  
Whyn lowered her book, gazing with a puzzled look at her father.  
"There is something I would like to show you," Eohir replied to his daughter's questioning look.  
"Alright. What is it?" Whyn asked him.  
"Just follow me, and I'll show you." Eohir smiled more broadly at his daughter's curiousness.  
Whyn set her book down on her bed and rose to follow her father. Her outfit still consisted of a tunic and pants, rather than those uncomfortable dresses, or those skirts that always got in the way of riding or running.  
Eohir walked out of the room, Whyn following behind. Her father strolled down the hall way of their small wooden house and stopped where his sword, Grendhold, now hung. He smiled proudly at it as Whyn looked from the sword to her father. Hope and excitement began to rise within her as Eohir pulled down the sword.  
"I have carried this sword through many days of my youth," he told his daughter. "It has come in handy at times, and so now it should come in handy for you."  
"You mean- you mean-" Whyn stuttered as she stared at the sword.  
"Yes, Whyn, I am passing on the sword to you."  
Whyn felt as though she were floating. Eohir handed the sword over to her, and she took it by the pommel, gazing fondly at it. She lifted it to her shoulders and turned it over in her hands.  
"Now, you will have to know how to use a sword such as this," Eohir continued to say, but with a proud smile on his face. "So I expect I shall teach you, when you want to be taught."  
Whyn nodded her head slowly. "Could- could we start now? Today? Please?" she asked her father hopefully. He laughed.  
"If you really choose to, then we shall begin as soon as you want."  
  
Later that evening Whyn entered her home, exhausted. She had let her father train her hard today, the first day she had grasped her new sword. Even though it was only the first day, she had done everything her father had instructed her to do. He had said that she needed to learn the 'basics,' first. She pledged that she would train hard and long everyday with her sword, so that she would really become a sword wielder.  
  
* * *  
  
One year later, Whyn was standing on her hill outside the city. She was holding her sword out in front of her, and the blade was gleaming brilliantly in the sun. She gazed at her sword, and swung it off to the side, so that she was in a fighting stance.  
She started to work different blocks and parries, everything she knew that her father had taught her. Her long, untame golden hair swayed with her movements, as she handled her sword with ease.  
She sliced Grendhold through the air, and brought it down in front of her. It now lay still in her hand as she looked it up and down. She smiled. Only a year ago she was learning the beginning steps, but now she was learning the advanced movements, the real sword-fighting techniques. Soon, she thought, I will be just as good as any other man with a sword. I will live up to my promise and become a true shield maiden of Rohan.  
She nodded once and lowered her sword, making her way down the hill in the direction of the city.  
  
A/N: Yeah, that chapter was probably a little short, but meh. I just wanted Whyn to get her sword, like I got my Aragorn sword, huzzah. So anyways, I might not update for a little bit, because I'm working on the ending of my other story, A New World. Why don't you check it out? Well, I mean, only if you want to, that is . . . You don't have to, but yeah . . . Ok . . . So, if you can, please Review! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ARGH! Ok, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating for like . . . FOREVER! But I've just been so busy . . . I just started high school, and you know how that's like . . . Or maybe not . . . I dunno . . . BUT THE TWO TOWERS FINALLY CAME OUT ON VIDEO! YAY I AM SOOOO HAPPY! WHE! But anyways, go and read the chapter! Oh, and this IS NOT A MARY SUE! I'm gonna introduce another character in this one, and some of our other characters that we love so much are making their appearance as well. And yes . . . I do not own anything. Nada. Zip. Zero. Goose egg. sniff

Chapter 3:

5 Years Later

Whyn, now a young woman, walked passed the wooden houses and up the dirt path carrying two buckets full of water.

She stopped by a few bushes and set the buckets down, wiping her brow with the back of her sleeve. She still wore her tunic and pants, and a few of the women gave her withering looks as they passed by.

She sighed and looked up at the bright sun. Everyone seemed so somber and sullen lately. The reason was because the threat of Saruman the White, the wizard whom they had thought their ally, including that of the Dark Lord Sauron, was growing ever stronger. Saruman was supposedly now corrupting the mind of King Théoden with help from his snake-like advisor Grima Wormtongue. Now orcs were roaming freely across the land, and it was only a matter of time until all hope was lost.

She looked back down to pick up the two buckets, but they weren't there. She frowned. She could've sworn she put them right there . . . She stopped.

"Daron?" she called out, looking towards the bushes. They shook slightly as laughter filled the air and a young man the same age as Whyn emerged, carrying the two buckets with him.

"You should've seen your face, Whyn!" he exclaimed as he handed her the buckets.

"Not funny, Daron," she protested as she grabbed the buckets from him.

"Oh come on, we need more laughter nowadays. Everyone just seems so . . . serious."

Whyn looked at her best friend. His soft brown eyes looked back at her; she could never stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry Daron, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

He nodded in agreement.

They walked back up the path, Whyn being a bit slower with the weight of the water.

"Let me help you with that," suggested Daron as he lifted one of the buckets out of Whyn's arms.

"Thank you," said Whyn as she flashed him a smile.

"So how has the sword lessons been going?"

"Papa says that I'm getting better by the day."

"That'll be useful for threatening those orcs, eh?"

Whyn nodded. It was always like Daron to joke at times like this.

Gandalf led the way through the gates on Shadowfax as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli followed on Hasulfed and Arod, the two horses that Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark and Rider of Rohan, had given them.

Aragorn stopped at the gate and watched as a flag with the emblem of a horse on a green background, the flag of Edoras and Rohan, flew down from above to land on the grassy terrain just outside the gate. He looked at it for a moment before heading through the gates.

They continued up the dirt paths. The people gathered outside stopped what they were doing and gazed at the newcomers as they passed.

"You find more cheer in a graveyard . . ." Gimli stated from his position behind Legolas atop Arod.

Aragorn looked around and silently agreed. He then spotted a young woman, with her golden hair tied back into a single braid, her outfit consisting of a dark blue tunic and brown pants. She was standing next to a young man with brownish hair, and the both of them were holding a bucket full of water each. She held herself in a different position than the rest of the women did; like a trained man would, with slightly muscular arms. It was an odd sight to see a woman wearing men's clothing . . .

Her blue eyes stared at him as he passed by, and he gave her an amused smile. Then he and the rest turned up the path and headed towards the Golden Hall.

"Who were they?" asked Whyn as they disappeared from sight.

"I'm not sure . . ." replied Daron.

A/N: In case you're wondering, I'm following the movies, not the books. Why? ……I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, Ok, you may kill me for not updating . . .  
  
*rocks get thrown . . . hard*  
  
OW! OK I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!! *throwing ceases* Phew . . . But this is kinda a short chapter . . . *people charge* SORRY SORRY!  
  
Just read the chapter . . . *sweatdrop*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Whyn and Daron reached Whyn's house and deposited the two buckets of water on the porch, as Whyn rushed inside to look for her father, Daron following close behind.  
  
"Papa?" she called out, looking from room to room. Theohir came out of her room to see what her older sister was doing.  
  
"Papa's not here," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well where is he?" Whyn demanded. Daron looked from one girl to the next with amusement.  
  
"I don't know." Theohir smiled deviously.  
  
"You little orc! You know perfectly well where he is!" Whyn lunged at her sister, as Theohir shrieked and ran down the hall. "Come back here!"  
  
It turned into a chaotic scene; Whyn chased Theohir, Daron observing, trying not to laugh, before Whyn yelled at him, "HELP ME!" Daron immediately stoped snickering and tried to catch a still screaming Theohir in his arms, which resulted in him losing balance and falling to the ground. Whyn grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as she could at Theohir, who ducked. Daron, trying to get up, yelped and fell to the floor again as the pillow soared over his head. It ripped open and feathers flew everywhere, as Whyn tried tackling Theohir to the ground. At that moment, Eohir opened the door and stepped in.  
  
All noise and movement ceased as he studied the scene: his eldest daughter pinning his younger daughter to the ground, Whyn's friend Daron on the floor covering his head in his hands, a table overturned, and feathers everywhere. He blinked several times.  
  
"Papa!" Whyn exclaimed, getting off of her sister and rushing up to him. "Papa, do you know who those strangers were?" She hoped she could get off the subject of the ruined room for the time being.  
  
Eohir suddenly looked thoughtful. "Well, I'm not really sure . . . But people are saying that it is the wizard Gandalf the Grey with a Ranger from the North, an Elf, and a Dwarf."  
  
Both Whyn and Daron, who just joined them, blinked as their eyes grew wider.  
  
"But- is it true?" Whyn asked breathlessly.  
  
"It just may be. And I heard that the Ranger is the true king of Gondor."  
  
At this Whyn and Daron let their jaws drop. Whyn thought back to the man that had smiled at her. Was that possibly . . . ? No, it couldn't be . . .  
  
"Papa, could it really? Could it possibly be?"  
  
Eohir frowned and opened his mouth, about to say something, when a yell permeated the silence.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil . . . SORRRRRYYYYYYY! Hehe. But at least I updated . . . Well I have been so stressed out lately, (stupid high school), so sorry again if I don't update my stories for a while. Chao! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: . . . . *peaks out from under desk* Hello . . . ?  
  
*rocks and several tomatoes get thrown*  
  
AYIIIIIEEEEE!!!  
  
*face covered with tomatoes and bruises*  
  
Well I can see that I was missed . . . Maybe I just won't update anymore!  
  
*silence*  
  
That's what I thought! NOW ON WITH IT! *lone rock smacks forehead* GAH!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"What on Middle-Earth was that?" Whyn asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I should check it out. Kids, stay here," Eohir told the three children before going out of the house. Theohir was panting heavily from the running around she had done.  
  
"Theohir, you go and stay in your room, and don't come out, you hear me?" Whyn ordered her younger sister. Theohir nodded once and scurried off.  
  
"I'm impressed," Daron said to her. "You actually got her to obey you."  
  
"Oh be quiet and follow me," Whyn spat as she dragged her friend by the collar.  
  
Outside, people were rushing to see what was going on, and where the scream had come from. Releasing Daron, she walked on ahead.  
  
"Didn't your father say we were supposed to stay, you know, inside? Where it's safe?" Daron called after her.  
  
"You are such a coward!" she cried to him. Steadying her resolve, she marched ahead. Daron, very reluctantly, followed her.  
  
Making sure to keep an eye out for her father in case he saw them, she stayed close to the houses. The Golden Hall was before them, glimmering magnificently in the sun. It would have been a beautiful sight, if only it wasn't standing in the middle of poor times. But her attention wasn't mainly focused on the Hall, but what was happening on the steps.  
  
Théoden, the King of Rohan, who was thought to be ill and overtaken, was standing holding a sword in his hand. Whyn forgot the name, but she knew it was significant to him. He looked as healthy as he was before he started acting strangely; before Wormtongue got to him. And there indeed before the king was Grima, looking quite shaken and a nervous wreck. Théoden was advancing.  
  
"I only ever tried to serve you, my lord!" the greasy advisor pleaded. Whyn, hiding in the shadows, shook her head in denial at this statement and continued watching. The crowd gathered before the steps of the Hall were anxiously waiting his doom. Above the steps Whyn could see the niece of the king, Eowyn, looking on, along with the Elf she had seen and the Dwarf and wizard Gandalf. For a moment she forgot the scene before her and stared at these people in wonder, until the voice of Théoden won back her gaze.  
  
"You would have had me crawling around on the floor like a beast!" he yelled.  
  
"Send me not from your sight!" cried Wormtongue as Théoden raised his sword. Whyn's eyes widened as he started to swing it down—  
  
"No my lord!" came a cry, as a figure of a man stilled the king's arms. "No my lord!"  
  
Whyn gasped; it was the Ranger who had smiled at her earlier. From what she could see, he was very handsome, and looked strong. He said something quietly to the king, but he was too far away to make out what he said. It seemed to have some sort of effect, though, since the king was lowering his sword.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Wormtongue screamed as he got up and ran through the crowd. Whyn had an instinct to run after him, but remained where she was.  
  
"Hail Théoden king!" the Ranger shouted. The crowd kneeled, and Whyn blinked once before kneeling herself. She felt Daron behind her do the same. When she looked up, the king and the Ranger were gone. Daron got to his feet.  
  
"Well that was entertaining!" he exclaimed. "And a very happy ending, I think . . ."  
  
Whyn rolled her eyes and got up, pushing him back to the ground and running to her house before her father did to only find his elder daughter missing.  
  
A/N: Whee. Yay. Sorry that it is, once again, a midget chapter. SORRY! ACK! *awaits rocks and tomatoes* Hey, where did everyone go?  
  
*cricket chirping*  
  
Darn it . . . Anyhoo, please review. Oh, and sorry if I don't really know that much about horses . . . Not really a horse person, more of a dog and wolf person. So sorry if I screw things up. AUDIOS! AND SORRY FOR BAD SPEELING!  
  
P.S. YES THAT WAS DILIBERATE! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. Gracious.

**What have I done!**

I have kept all you good people waiting for the next chapter!

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Well, a lot of things, really…

Anyway.

I'm so…so…so…so…sorry…I had completely given up on this story…And I am quite embarrassed about it now, actually…But I still like it, so you know what? I'll continue it. I have NO guarantee I'll finish it, but you know what? OH WELL.

ENJOY OR DIE.

**(Oh and my writing style has changed a little. Just to warn you.)**

And I changed my mind about the romance thing. ; )

AND NOW I HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF HORSES! NO MORE PONY-INTO-HORSE CRAP!

Disclaimer: No ownsies on Prof. Tolkien's things, people, places, etc. (sigh)

**Chapter 6:**

A summon had been made not too long after the incident with Grima Wormtongue that everyone in Edoras was to evacuate immediately. They would all be traveling to Helm's Deep, the great stone fortress that defended Rohan in desperate times. _This_ was now a desperate time.

Whyn looked up from her gelding into the bright sun, traveling just past its zenith. She swallowed and looked back down to setting the straps of Derngold's saddle not too tightly but not too loose so that she would slip off. A hand made contact with her shoulder and she spun around, startled by the sudden touch.

Daron moved his hand away quickly. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"Of course I am," she replied crossly, returning to tending Derngold. The gelding tossed his head a little and nudged her in the process. Her back brushed lightly against Daron's chest and she righted herself with some color coming into her cheeks.

"Crazy horse," she murmured.

"I don't think you're all right," he said after a moment of silence. "Even if for some strange reason you think nothing is wrong."

She whirled around to face him again. "I'm angry. That's what's wrong."

He blinked brown eyes at her. "Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, incredulity ringing in her voice. "Why? I'll tell you why, then, since you haven't picked up on it yet. I'm a woman."

He laughed unexpectedly, making her start slightly.

"Sorry," he got out between laughs. "But you said it so humorously."

"Glad I could be of amusement for you," she spat as she began to lead Derngold down to slope to meet with the other citizens. Anger made her back stiff and shoulders tense. Daron trotted to catch up and caught her upper arm.

"I'm sorry. But what does being a woman have to do with—?"

"Everything," she answered solemnly. "They will not let me fight, I know it."

Daron stared down at her. "You want to fight?"

"Of course I do. But it's not just them…Papa said that I could not carry Grendhold on our way to Helm's Deep."

"Well, the others would think—"

"I don't _care _what they think!" she wailed. "I just to fight, Daron. To show them that the shield maidens of Edoras are strong and valiant. That they do not fear death."

"Death?" he repeated, eyes widening. "Whyn, I'm starting to know how they feel, now…_Death_?"

"It's a natural part of life." She moved up and out of the gates of her home, holding Derngold's reins in her hand and twisting them furiously. She did not want to die, of course, but it was just a fate to be recognized if she was to fight. Daron just did not understand.

* * *

That night as the long line of peasants and soldiers alike rested from their day of traveling, Whyn sat next to her father silently and plucked idly at a blade of grass. 

"I want to at least have the sword near me, Papa," she said suddenly, not looking up at him. "I want to be able to protect those I love if something were to happen."

Her father's strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and drew her into a half-embrace.

"I would like to see that," he told her softly. "You know I would. But at the same time, Whyn, I want you safe and protected as well."

"We can all just protect each other," she whispered.

"No, we can't. I'm afraid it does not work that way."

"It will." She blinked back angry tears. "I will make it." She got up and walked along the large camp, arms wrapped around her stomach to fend off the chill of the late evening. Above her the stars were making their appearance in the dusk. She stared at these for a long time before finding one that she could easily find in the future. She thought back to a book she had read—one that had belonged to her mother—about a man who had called a star his very own. She tried that now.

"Alian," she whispered into the air, softly so that no one else could hear unless they were right next to her. "You are my star. Alian."

Her gaze turned back to the camp up ahead. There, the king's tent was set up, along with those of the Ranger and his companions. She bit her lower lip and walked leisurely down, looking like she was just out for a normal stroll. As she passed, she viewed the Ranger, sitting with the Elf and conversing over something. He looked up and they made eye contact, but her face did not flush. She continued to meet his piercing gaze with her own.

Eventually the Ranger broke away and said something to the Elf, getting up gracefully and walking over to Whyn. She felt butterflies pound against her ribcage, wondering what he could possibly want with a normal peasant like herself. He stood before her now, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hello, my lady," he said pleasantly, inclining his head respectively.

"H-Hello," she replied breathlessly.

"May I ask your name?"

It took Whyn a second to recover her voice. "Whyn."

He smiled. "Like the lady Eowyn," he observed amusedly. She smiled as well. Eowyn was someone she had longed to meet all her life.

"You are a Ranger?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Yes."

"They…They say you are the…the king of Gondor," she continued in a hushed voice. What was she doing, blabbering on like this?

"Well, that had yet to be decided. May I ask you a question now, my lady?"

She felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "I'm no lady."

"Of course you are."

"W-What is your question, my lord?"

"I am curious as to why you wear men's clothing when the other women do not."

Another blush heated her face furiously and she was thankful for the gathering dark. "It…It makes fighting easier."

A look of intent came into his visage. "Fighting? You know swordplay?"

"Yes, my lord."

"You may call me Aragorn, if you wish."

She nodded. "All right, my…I mean…Aragorn…" She said the name hesitantly.

"From whom did you learn?"

"My father."

"I see." He looked over to the tents, where the wizard, Gandalf, was looking out to him as if beckoning him over. "I see I am wanted. Well, my lady Whyn, I will hopefully have the pleasure in speaking with you again." He brushed his lips against her hand before turning to walk to the wizard.

She stood there for some time, wondering in her mind what had just happened until the dark enveloped her.

* * *

A/N: No, no, no, no. And no again. This is not….NOT NOT NOT an Aragorn/Whyn thing. Arrrgh no no no no you crazy people! He is loyal to Arwen darn it! And Whyn does not feel that way. No no no. 

Just wanted to make that clear.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I got some inquiries as to what the relationship in this story is going to be.

Not Aragorn/Whyn. No. Never.

The reason she blushes so much 'round him is because he's like…this really weird, rugged Ranger who people think is a _king_…of course she would be nervous! IT'S NERVES! You would be too, I bet.

But it's all good.

The real relationship of this story, though, is…Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, then that's too bad.

Oh, and I am going to be re-writing the first few chapters a little…so yeah.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (sob)

**Chapter 7:**

The rising monument of heroic symbolism in past years made Whyn's eyes widen dramatically. She had never laid eyes upon such a structure before in her life, and the looming stone wall and tower of Helm's Deep was intimidating as well as breathtaking. Her heart sped up with the prospect that there would be a cataclysmic battle here.

The lady Eowyn hurried the women and children to go through the structure, assuring them that they would be safe within the fortress. The women thanked her profusely as they past, and Whyn swallowed as she thought of something to possibly say to the woman she had declared her idol, shifting her sleeping sister in her arms.

Making her way through the stone archway, she met Eowyn's eyes and her stomach clenched nervously. She bowed slightly around Theohir.

"Thank you, Lady Eowyn," she murmured. The older woman nodded her head with a smile and Whyn returned it sincerely.

With that accomplished, she walked through the archway to join the other women who were bustling about and trying to settle their belongings as well as their children. The scene made her sigh heavily and she got out of the way, placing Theohir somewhere where she could sleep with the other exhausted children. There was nothing for her to do here.

Her thoughts returned for the umpteenth time to the men who had gone out to fight the Wargs days ago. The beasts had attacked their train of refugees suddenly, and the men had gone out under command of the King to kill them so that the others could be safe. Her father went out to fight them, but he was a skilled swordsman and could hold his own. Aragorn had gone, of course; that did not worry her much. He was a trained Ranger. What really troubled her, though, was that Daron had also gone.

_"I can go with you," she argued desperately. "I just need to grab Grendhold and—"_

_"No." The word cut through her tirade like a cold knife. Daron's brown eyes sparkled solemnly. _

_"Please," she pleaded. "I don't want you going out on your own."_

_"I won't be. I'll be with the other men, Whyn."_

_"But—"_

_He sped away on his horse, not bothering to hear another word. He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled. _

_"You'll see me soon enough."_

Whyn shook her head and looked down at her boots. They were worn with the hard use she had taken out of them during their migration here. Derngold had been given to the elderly, since she was young and strong enough to not need him, so she had walked the whole way.

A commotion sounded in the fortress somewhere. She sprung up from the wall she had been leaning on and urged her tired feet to make the journey to where Théoden and his men were now making their way through the archway and into the heart of Helm's Deep. Eowyn rushed out to meet them, along with the worried wives or family of the other men. Most of them were badly wounded, and some had not returned, she noted dismally. Her eyes scanned the men slowly and her breathing came easier when she saw her father and Daron. They were still alive, yet her father had a few gashes upon him, and Daron sported an ugly wound in his side. She rushed over to them.

"Men are too fool-hearted," she muttered mostly to herself than to them as she helped her father get Daron off of his horse; she saw him bit his lower lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"Maybe," Eohir replied around pants. He was about to swing Daron's arm around his shoulders when Whyn stopped him.

"Get your own wounds looked at, Papa. I'll take him."

Eohir gave her a moment's glance before handing a swaying Daron to her. He groaned and she held on to him tightly, leading him away from the horses and the other soldiers to a secluded niche on the fortress.

"How did you get this, then?" she asked as she returned a little while later with medical items Eowyn had given her gravely.

Daron was leaning against the wall, his eyes opening at her voice and pain etched all over his face. "One of the…stupid animals tore at me. They have long claws."

"I'm not surprised." She gently pulled his blood-stained shirt over his head; armor had already been stripped of him. She saw that old bandages had already been put over the wound, but they were completely blood-soaked and coming apart. Whyn unraveled them and gasped softly when she saw the damage the Warg had inflicted upon her friend.

A few long, deep gashes rendered his ribcage, looking red and menacing. Blood stained his torso and chest. His breathing was labored.

"I should have been there with you," she murmured as she dipped a linen cloth in a bowl of water and began to clean him up. He observed her with intent eyes.

"No, you shouldn't. If something like this could happen, then I don't want to imagine what would have happened to you if you had fought. And I doubt the King would want that. I overheard him declining the lady Eowyn also."

"She should fight too. Anyone who wants to should."

"Whyn," he began sternly, but then he inhaled sharply through his teeth when she pressed the cloth on his wounds. He closed his eyes tightly and his jaw muscles tightened.

"I wish I could at least share some of the pain with you," she continued calmly. "These look terrible."

"You…have no idea, do you?"

"What?"

He kept his eyes closed, though his tension abated somewhat. "You have…no idea how much you _don't _want this pain, Whyn. And no one else wants you to feel it either. Me…your father…the King…That's why…why we don't want you to fight."

"You have to stop thinking I'm some weak milksop," she muttered. "You know how well I can fight."

"You don't understand." He yelped when she put the cloth back onto his wounds. "You j…just can't understand what losing you would do to me."

She ceased cleaning the claw marks and regarded him seriously. His eyes were open again, looking at her almost meekly.

"You could try explaining," she said softly. "If it would be anything like losing you, then maybe I do understand better than you think."

Daron looked away and would not make eye contact with her again. They passed the rest of the time she spent tending to his wounds in silence only permeated by the din of people outside the niche, bustling about and seeing to the other soldiers who had been wounded.

* * *

Whyn was sitting atop a small rise on the fortress, looking out into the darkening sky in the distance, when the person she had least expected came and found her.

Eowyn sat next to her, gazing in the direction she had been staring out to. They spent a moment of silence before she broke it.

"What can I do for you, my lady?"

"You could be kind enough to answer a question." Eowyn's eyes held a sad look about them, but Whyn decided not to question it.

"Anything, my lady."

"Why do wear those clothes?"

Whyn thought back to when Aragorn had asked that same question. "More comfortable than ruddy…I mean…than dresses or skirts. And they're easier to fight or move around in."

The lady of Rohan turned to her. "You like to fight?"

"Oh, yes. My father taught me the sword for several years."

A strange look came into Eowyn's eyes. "Did he?" She looked back out to the distance. "He is a wise man."

"You really think so, my lady?"

"Yes. I am trained in the sword also, but I have no way in which I can show it. Ladies are not expected to fight."

"I know," she replied sullenly. "I want to fight here, with the men. I want to defend those I love and the land I live in. What's so wrong with that?"

"Everything, according to them. They could not understand our need to prove to them than women could be just as strong as they. And they do not want to lose us. They think we are weaker than we claim to not be."

Whyn sighed wistfully. "I'm going to fight. I don't care what they think; I am going to defend these people."

She felt Eowyn's eyes on her, studying her intently. She did not think it discomforting at all.

"You are a lot like me, Whyn."

She started slightly. "H-How do you know my name?" she asked incredulously with a hastily added "my lady".

Eowyn smiled sadly. "Aragorn told me. He had taken an interest in you."

"'Had', my lady?"

"Yes." Her eyes became over-bright. "I was told that he…fell." She got up then, brushing her skirts off gracefully and walking down the stone flight of steps leading into the fortress. Whyn stared after her in disbelief, wondering if what the lady of Rohan had just told her was true.

* * *

A/N: Whoo. 'Nother chapter done! Does anyone else hate the part when Eowyn looks all "Oh my God!" when she finds out Aragorn fell off the cliff? I know I do. Why? I HAVE NO IDEA! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: (sigh) Such a tiring weekend...

My b-day was on Saturday and I went to the Warped Tour for almost the entire day. It was **AWESOME**, though, cuz I met my fave band **EVER** and my fave member said happy birthday to me! I was elated for **HOURS**.

And then I went to the fair yesterday and now I'm dead tired.

But I will force myself to update!

Cuz I love you guys oh so much.

Disclaimer: I own Frodo. NOT.

**Chapter 8:**

Whyn wandered down into the fort to the sound of loud murmurs and an occasional cry. They weren't ones of fright, but ones of surprise. She thought it was best to go and investigate.

It was several days now since she had set foot inside of Helm's Deep. During this time, she had hardly seen Daron at all. It must have been because she was so anxious ever since she had heard from the Lady Eowyn that the Ranger had fallen from a cliff. Whyn did not believe this at first, but then when she had found that he had not returned with the others, her heart sank and a despondent air swarmed over her.

But now, as she skidded to a halt in one of the semi-open, stone corridors, she saw him. A bloody and battered Aragorn standing in front of the Elf, who had just given him what looked like a necklace. Whyn was so overcome by happiness to see him alive that hope for her people intensified ten-fold. Aragorn was turning away now, towards the King's chambers. Whyn followed.

"I'm glad to see you arrived here safely," he told her when she was only a few feet away from him. She tripped over herself slightly in surprise. When did he see her coming…?

"Thank you," she stuttered. "I'm so relieved to see you alive. The Lady told me that you…that you fell."

"I did."

Whyn gaped. "Then how…?"

Aragorn gave a small chuckle and turned to her. "There are some things in this world that cannot be explained, Whyn. I think you're one of them."

She could not stop a laugh from escaping her. She swung her braid out over her shoulder and toyed with it. "I take that as a compliment."

"That's good." He paused and rubbed his bloodied shoulder. "Now I have to go see the King. If you'll excuse me?"

Whyn nodded hastily and turned to go find Daron.

* * *

She found him out on top of the structure, leaning on the stone railing and gazing down at the milling soldiers. They were preparing for the attack that would be coming soon. His wounds were doing better, though they were still causing him some hurt if he moved around too much. He did not show it.

"Aragorn's back," she told him cheerfully. "I'm so glad he's alive."

"So am I." He did not turn to look at her, and she sighed slightly.

"How long, do you think?" she asked as she joined him at the railing.

"Until what?"

"Until we have to fight."

She saw him turn to her, then, out of the corner of her eye. She forced herself to keep looking out into the distance.

"Until 'we' fight?" There was a pause. "You should have said 'until _you _fight.'"

"You're not fighting, are you? You're wounds will open up again."

He took her roughly by the shoulders and turned her so that she was looking up into his stern, brown eyes.

"I _have _to fight. You do not. _You _have to help guard the little ones and the other women in the glittering caves. Whyn, you will not fight. You _won't._"

She felt her ire rise slightly. "You can't tell me what I can or cannot do, Daron."

"I will not lose you." The tone in his voice was firm, but there was an underlying, gentle one behind it. It surprised Whyn and her defenses dropped entirely. She found herself bringing her hand up slowly to touch his cheek softly.

"You won't," she whispered. "Just how I'm not going to lose you. I'm going to protect you, and Papa, and Theohir. I'll protect everyone."

Daron shook his head slightly. "You can't protect everyone."

"I will find a way." She moved her hand to brush through his hair and felt herself leaning towards him in a tantalizingly slow way. He bent down and made the contact of his lips against hers, and her knees quivered slightly. The hold he had on her shoulders was the only thing keeping her up at the moment.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was deepening the kiss, not caring if they were in an open spot for almost anyone to see. Daron seemed to feel the same way, because he moved his arms to wrap around her almost protectively.

She broke away in a dream-like state and gazed up into his soft brown eyes. They were filled with a new glow and a simple, unasked question.

"I'll protect you," she repeated as she slipped away. "You'll see."

She did not turn back to see the dejected look on Daron's face.

* * *

Whyn did not like the news that was spreading through the fortress the very next day.

Though she tried to quell the apprehension she felt with every breath she took, her senses were jumbled and her mind confused. She had to go about this smartly, and nothing could distract her now. She knew what she had to do, but she did not really know if she would ever succeed.

For the orc army was on its way.

* * *

A/N: Bwahahahahahhahaha. (I don't know). So anyway, there's the answer for all y'all who were pesterin me bout the romance thing. NO ARAGORN/WHYN. (growl)

Oh yeah, and sorry that this is a short chapter. Like I said, I'm tired…


End file.
